User talk:DatDramaPlant
sorry, something is wrong on my wordbubble. I meant to say, your idea is good. That will be the next theme of Battle of the Users. Do you want to create the next thread or do you want me to create it? Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 10:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC)}} Hello,can we talk?Go on chat If you want to talk.Please DDP please move to the new roleplay thread here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:486370 TY2002 (talk) 06:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC)TY2002 Just want to ask you,why you didn't change your profile pic? Just wanna to ask,sincerely User:Dihaha.Dihaha 06:40, November 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Warning Everytime I'm looking on this wiki and when I saw your comments and suggestions I always see that cute fat tadey Rotobaga of yours (which is your profile picture). Well that's all I wanna say. Nice art of yours hehe...Creekee11 (talk) 10:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I expect no more, with that amount of edits I could say you're always online because that reply you give to me is fast.Creekee11 (talk) 10:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm good at drawing I just dont have the time.......to draw and to post it and to edit it also DPT!!! Hi, this is Leo. Are you still in Plants vs Zombies: LoL? Your not replying for a (day, maybe). New updates are present.Leovergel.solamo (talk) 04:36, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Do ya wanna become my friend? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 20:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) By the way mate, thanks for the compliment on the profile pic. If I find time, I'll try to make yours...(RT-Frez) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 10:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Reply from Pink }} RT-Frez Goggles off.png|Goggles off, spike deactivated RT-Frez Goggles on.png|Goggles on, spike deactivated RT-Frez Goggles off spike on.png|Goggles off, spike activated RT-Frez Goggles on spike on.png|Goggles on, spike activated Mate, here's a bunch of PNGs for RT-Frez. I might not have gotten everything right, but yep, that is what I conceived based on description... Thanks to Sunshroom for the drawing. We may all know it's his, & it may be free for all to use, but still, artists deserve credit. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 12:00, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Error in the first pic (there's a bunch of wasted extra space). Sorry. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 12:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, for the last time...(I uploaded the old version)...Sorry...Here's the new one. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 12:06, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah man...I need help on that wordbubble... Thanks man! The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:49, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Pic on the left: My profile pic, of course (The Terminator, right) Flavor Text: Talk to me if you want to live. Background color 1: Yellow Color 1: Black Background color 2: Black Color 2: Yellow The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 14:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:32, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Fairy27 (talk) 13:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) HI! Where do yiou live in SG? I live there too. Bonus You have a 5 bonus points to use your on your stats. you can also, take away points from your stats to add more. Rising through the ranks, Livegaming bounces back with an extra life! 09:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Another Request I added personalities to the RPG! Please choose one! Rising through the ranks, Livegaming bounces back with an extra life! 11:05, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Gratz! Congratz for reaching disscussion mod! Rising through the ranks, Livegaming bounces back with an extra life! 07:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) You want to become friends? If not, that's okay. Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 16:41, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay }} }} Mate, since I can't go on chat due to the stupid net, I have no choice but say this right here in the open... Mate, I don't know if you agree or not, but I think Sergeant Watermelon is a TRAG sock... Sergeant appeared June 9, 2 days after TRAG was kicked out of the database. I think he may be using this second account to infiltrate my threads, using the Sergeant account to enter what TRAG cannot enter. They seem to be online at the same time. After TRAG commented on the "Revival Of The PvZ Institute", Sergeant came to AvPvT 15 minutes later. Plus, he said that "TRAG gave me his characters"...Seems like he's trying to get his characters in (so I stopped that by telling him that none of TRAG's stuff is allowed in my threads). I know it's flimsy, but the grammar is there...And I'm noticing some of TRAG's stuff there...Long-ish may not immediately bring in TRAG, but, eh...yeah... Mate, I just can't say this out loud because people will accuse me of lunacy once again... I can't get peace until there's an IP check for Sergeant & TRAG...Mind if you do that for me please? I just don't know if you share my beliefs or go against it...But yeah, I admit the truth...I believe Sergeant may be a TRAG sock...I know, it's crazy, but hey, there was a time when we though Albert McMissile is a sock back when he first appeared in Kindergarden...Too many socks among us have made me this ''suspicious... One more thing...don't ask why I'm not using the you-know-what...I'm in a hurry, & the net is s**t... The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 11:35, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Mate, look at the database... I am really, really, smelling something...His latest comment is really getting on my nerves even more, slowly confirming my suspicions... And since I can't do it due to the slow net, lags, & other stuff, please do it for me... The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 11:50, July 1, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry, mate, I'm just too lazy to use the wordbubble for now...) Is it legal to delete messages & warnings on your talk page even if they were 8 months old? Why did I ask? I don't plan to do it. I just saw something... If it's ok, I won't continue with it. If not, I will say what I saw... The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:01, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Guess what, mate. TRAG was warned, remember? After what he did in the Jurassic Marsh RP, he was warned, then you gave him the message like "TAPA is different, I acknowledge that, but that doesn't give you a reason to bother him." Yeah, mate, TRAG got rid of his warning. He also got rid of your message after the warning, as well as you reprimanding him for spamming in Database #3. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 14:07, August 27, 2016 (UTC) }} RE: Thread Closure Drama, are you going to join? http://chilly-and-the-gangs-random-stuff.wikia.com Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 01:09, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Could you come to chat? :P TCLP (talk) 12:17, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Are you still active? If you are, please give me a way to contact you. If you are wondering who I am, I think you will know when you see it.XmaStales (talk) 20:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) It was. Same old DM trick. Phantom of Ra (talk) 12:50, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Sincerely, the Zombies Hey, happy birthday! Scrooge200 (talk) 02:07, November 19, 2017 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy b-day! DanTDMFan518 (talk) 23:49, November 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm not one to argue, but.... CITRONtanker (talk) 20:54, March 15, 2018 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 12:14, March 16, 2018 (UTC)